


7 Minutes In Heaven

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Sex, Sexual Tension, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an innocent game one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** 7 Minutes In Heaven  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,893  
>  **Summary:** After an innocent game one thing leads to another.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'spin the bottle' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

Giles couldn’t quite believe his eyes as he walked into his living room. Willow and Xander had just kissed, in front of everyone, in front of Oz! “What are you doing?”

With an impish grin on her face Buffy glanced up at him. “It’s not what you think.” She really didn’t want to know what he was thinking; at least that’s what she kept telling herself. “We’re playing spin the bottle.”

“I see.” Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them. “Was there any particular reason you lot decided to play it here?”

She shrugged. “We were just bored, 

“Never a good thing.” Giles interjected quietly.

Buffy ignored him and continued to speak. “An empty beer bottle fell over, Xander spun it... and well you know the rest.”

“I see.” He couldn’t help repeating himself. _What else was he supposed to say? Let’s get rid of the other three people in the room and I can show you how the game is really supposed to be played?_ He quickly stomped down on the budding excitement he felt at the thought. 

“Do you want to join us, G-man?” A collective gasp echoed around the room at Xander’s question. 

Giles shook his head as he slipped his glasses back on. “No, I don’t think so. But thank you for the offer.” If he was going to have to sit there and watch Buffy kiss someone else he was going to need a glass of scotch. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her as he glanced down. Make that a bottle.

A loud sigh escaped Xander bringing everyone’s attention back to him. When he had spun the bottle it had pointed to Oz three times but they had agreed to shake hands instead. And he had already gotten to kiss Willow twice and Buffy once. Now he was ready to move on to something else, something a little more exciting. “Say, why don’t we up the ante on this game? Make it a little more fun.”

“How?” They all asked in unison.

He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “Instead of just kissing if the bottle points to you why don’t we play ‘Seven minutes in Heaven’?” 

Buffy’s brow furrowed, confusion etched plainly on her face. “Explainy.”

“Whoever the bottle points to that couple has to go into the closet for seven minutes and do..” He broke off as a huge grin threatened to split his face. “And then you do whatever you want to do, talk, kiss or...” Xander wiggled his eyebrows before he quickly admonished, “But only for seven minutes.” Xander ignored the sound of breaking glass coming from Giles’ kitchen. “What do you think?”

_Bloody hell! Was Xander trying to kill him?_ Giles leaned his forehead against the cabinet as he tried to pretend to himself he wasn’t interested in the outcome of Xander’s question. But he knew he was failing miserably as he strained to hear what Buffy had to say. 

“I’m not sure we should...” Buffy trailed off as Willow interrupted.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t. I mean it’s not like we’re not all friends here.” Willow smiled shyly at Oz. 

Oz leaned forward and shrugged. “It’s okay with me.”

“Come on, Buffy. Don’t be a party pooper.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and shrugged as she gave in. Even though she wasn’t thrilled with the turn of events she didn’t want to spoil anyone’s fun. She grabbed the empty beer bottle in her hand and gave it a hard spin.

Xander waited patiently for the bottle to stop. Outwardly he was calm but on the inside he was bouncing up and down praying it would point to him. Maybe if he was really lucky. _I wonder if Buffy would let me get to second base._

Willow blushed to the roots of her hair. “Xander! I can't believe you said... How much have you had to drink?” She glared pointedly at the four empty bottles beside him.

His eyes widened as everyone began to snicker. “What?”

“You said that out loud.”

They all watched with gleeful enjoyment as a dark red flush began to steal across Xander’s face until even the tips of his ears were pink.

 

As Giles walked into the room he tried to disguise the look of horror etched on his face. There was no way he could let Buffy play this kind of game with Xander or even Oz. She needed to be with a man. One who knew his way around, like he w... Giles quickly broke off that train of thought. He had told himself a thousand times he shouldn’t have those kinds of thoughts about Buffy, he was old enough to be her... The sound of oohs and aahs broke him out of his reverie. “What?”

All fingers pointed to the floor.

He ducked his head to see the bottle pointing directly at him. It was all he could do to keep the thrill of excitement he was feeling from showing on his face. The bottle was pointing at him! Giles gave himself a stern mental warning. It wouldn’t do for him to get too caught up. Buffy was way out of his league. “Buffy, I...” It was all he could do not to clean his glasses again but he had already done that so he settled for clearing his throat. “I don’t think we, you and I should... I wasn’t even playing the game.” His voice was barely above a whisper by the time he finished speaking.

She jumped up, grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the closet. “It’s okay, Giles. Rules are rules.”

Willow shot Buffy a shocked look. _Since when did Buffy care about the rules?_ And then it dawned on her, Buffy liked Giles. With a secret knowing smile on her face Willow reached for the timer as Buffy lead Giles into the closet.

 

The door shut behind them with a soft click. A sliver of light underneath the doorway was the only thing that kept complete darkness at bay.

Buffy tried not to show her nervousness as she shifted from one foot to the other. “So what do we do now?” The question was barely above a whisper.

With a soft smile on his face Giles whispered, “Whatever we want to do.”

“Oh.”

They began to speak at the same time.

“We could...”

“Could we...?”

They laughed as they broke off.

One minute they were laughing and in the next moment they were staring into each other’s eyes all trace of humor forgotten. 

Months of denial, of wanting what he shouldn’t all came to a head in this moment and he was unable to deny himself any longer. “Stop me.” He whispered as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms.

Her voice was husky with untold emotion as she whispered, “I can’t.” She leaned her head back, desire shining in her eyes. “I don’t want to.”

His blood roared in his ears, his heart pounded in his chest as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Teeth nipped, tongues invaded and dueled for dominance as a loud moan echoed around the enclosed space.

“Shh.” He whispered as his lips left her mouth to blaze a trail of kisses to the shell of her ear. “We have to be quiet.”

She tingled all over from his warm breath on her skin. “Uh huh.” Buffy agreed incoherently. But she would have agreed to anything if it would mean Giles would kiss her again.

Blunt teeth grazed her neck before biting down non-too gently and she arched her back, pushing her body closer to his. As a wave of pleasure washed over her she quickly squeezed her thighs together. She didn’t understand what was happening to her. Giles had barely touched her and she was already wet and aching for more. 

“Giles!”

He smiled against her skin, as he caught his breath before he slipped his hands under her shirt. _For all the love that was holy..._ He groaned. _She wasn’t wearing a bra!_ His breath released in a sharp gasp at the feel of her satiny smooth skin. This was what he wanted, what he had needed for such a long time.

His fingers worried her nipples, tweaking and plucking insistently until they were long and hard.

She mewled in the back of her throat as she rocked her hips against his, in desperate search of some type of friction anything that would relieve the fire scorching her body, burning her up from the inside with desire.

With a sound somewhere between a growl of possession and one of triumph Giles slid his leg between Buffy’s until she was seated on his thigh. Harsh fingers gripped her hips as he helped grind her body down onto his leg.

The pressure of his thigh made the seam of her jeans hit her just right and she threw back her head her eyes clenched shut as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. 

“You have to be quick, Buffy.” 

His large hands pulled her hips forward before he pushed them back, over and over again until every cell in her body was screaming for release.

As she pumped her hips faster and faster blunt teeth bit down on the side of her neck. “Ahh!” She bit back her cries as wave after wave of pleasure bombarded her body. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on tight. It was too much. She was dying from stimulation overload. She felt as if she was being split in two as her orgasm finally ripped through her. There was no way she was going to be able to keep quiet. Buffy tossed back her head, her body trembling uncontrollably and her mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

Giles quickly leaned down and captured her lips with his, swallowing her cries of passion until she stood in his arms sated with a shy smile on her face.

“But what about you? Don’t you want...?” She whispered against his chest.

He slid his fingers underneath her chin and pulled, urging her to look up at him as he stood straighter and held her tight against his body. “Believe me, Buffy. Having you in my arms is more than enough....” He quickly placed a soft kiss on her lips. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

A loud knock made them both jump.

“Times up, you two.”

 

Buffy quickly straightened her clothes and smoothed back her hair. “What do we tell them?” Buffy whispered as Giles reached for the door.

“We don’t have to tell them anything, Buffy. We are two consenting adults and as such what we choose to do isn’t anyone’s business but ours.” He smiled down at her. “However, if you’d like to shout it from the rooftops that we are together... “ Perhaps he shouldn’t assume. _Were they together?_ Giles paused and at her nod a wave of relief swept over him before he continued, “Just give me a moment to fetch a ladder.” As he once more reached for the door he held out his other hand towards Buffy.

With a huge grin beginning to spread across her face she placed her hand in his. _Who would have thought in a simple game she would find her own slice of Heaven._


End file.
